


The Wildest Woe

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: Zach's in L.A. and looking forward to some quality time with Chris at his home, but things don't go quite according to plan.





	The Wildest Woe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my terribly late Pinto de Mayo fic (hopefully better late than never). The title is taken from the quote below, which ties into the line 'Wednesday's child is full of woe' from the well-known children's rhyme. Huge thanks to semperama for her advice and beta skills, and for putting up with my minor breakdown. 
> 
> Not real. No offence to those portrayed herein.

_’The sweetest joy, the wildest woe is love.’_

 

Zach knew something was seriously wrong as soon as Chris opened the door, his hopes for an enjoyable afternoon turning to dust in an instant. Apart from the sweat and dirt covering Chris’ face and clothes, there was an edge of panic in his eyes that made Zach’s heart plummet. He entertained a number of equally awful possibilities in the few seconds before Chris spoke.

“Zach! Wednesday’s gone!”

Okay, so not the worst scenario, but still not good. Zach hadn’t even met Chris’ new dog yet—something he’d hoped to remedy today—but he knew how devoted Chris was to her. God knows he’d taken enough of Chris’ calls asking for advice on various dog-related matters in the past few months. He frowned, following a frantic Chris inside. “What do you mean she’s gone?”

“I mean she was in the backyard and now she’s not! I’ve looked all over the house as well and she’s not here, Zach! She must have got out somehow, which means she could be anywhere by now!”

“Okay, calm down. We’ll find her.”

“I can’t calm down! What if someone took her? Or if she got out onto the street, she could’ve been hit—”

“Okay, okay, I get that this is scary, but try not to jump to the worst conclusions, okay?”

Chris ran a hand through his hair in agitation, but nodded. “Yeah… okay. Sorry.” He offered a sheepish smile, pulling Zach into a belated and all too brief hug. “It’s really good to see you.”

Zach clapped him on the back. “You too. So,” he continued, stepping back, “are you absolutely certain she’s not hiding somewhere in the house?”

“Yes, I checked everywhere!”

“Then I think we should take a walk around the block. If she’s wandered off, she’ll probably still be close by.”

Nodding decisively, Chris grabbed his house keys from the counter and Wednesday’s leash from beside the door.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her,” Zach said again when they were halfway down the street, in-between whistling and calling for Wednesday. “Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I lost Noah in a park?” When Chris shook his head, Zach continued. “I got distracted by a phone call, and when I looked up he’d gone. It was only a few minutes later that I found him, but they were the longest minutes of my life.”

“I can definitely relate to that right now,” Chris replied, face grim, before cupping his hands to either side of his mouth. “Wednesday! C‘mere, girl!”

But Zach’s optimism that they’d find Wednesday just as swiftly as Noah wasn’t rewarded. Soon they were back in front of Chris’ house, no closer to finding her. 

Chris’ gaze flicked down at the leash clutched tightly in his hand and then back up to sweep the street once more, his expression anguished. “Now what?”

Looking up and down the empty street himself, Zach blew out a breath. “Okay… she’s microchipped, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“So if anyone finds her and hands her in, she’ll be returned to you.”

“If you’re suggesting I just wait here and do nothing—”

Zach held up his hands. “I’m not! Come on, we’ll take your car and circle further out.”

 

The further they drove with no success, the quieter Chris got.

“God, what if she’s…” Chris said abruptly while waiting at a stop light, his fingers tightening on the wheel. He’d donned his sunglasses, but Zach could tell by the tone of his voice that he was losing the fight against tears. Zach had seen him cry countless times in scenes on set and watching emotionally charged movies, but it was a whole different experience when it was real life. The only time he’d witnessed it first-hand was at Anton’s memorial service and it was something he never wanted to see again. He reached over to lay a supportive hand on Chris’ shoulder, squeezing gently.

“No worst case scenarios, remember? Chances are she’s absolutely fine… probably thoroughly enjoying her unexpected bout of freedom and chasing every interesting scent she comes across.”

Chris let out a wobbly kind of laugh, followed by a sniff. “Yeah, probably. She’s always chasing the squirrels in the park.”

“Why don’t we try there then?”

 

As per usual for a sunny afternoon, the park was full of dogs. Unfortunately none of them were Wednesday. Having done a quick lap of the park to check all her usual haunts, Chris returned to Zach looking thoroughly dejected. Zach had decided to make use of the time by calling local shelters and clinics. They would all have microchip scanning devices that would flag up Chris’ details, but Zach figured Chris would appreciate him checking them all anyway to be sure. Having had no luck so far, he was now on the last place on his list.

“Okay, thanks. I appreciate it.” Ending the call and pocketing his phone, he shook his head. “No dogs matching Wednesday’s description have been brought into any of the local shelters or veterinary clinics.” 

Chris slumped onto a nearby bench, watching the other dogs happily play with their owners. “I guess that’s it then. End of the line.”

“We could still find her,” Zach said, not quite feeling the level of confidence he was trying to project. Something occurred to him then; some snippet he’d read online about missing animals. “You know what we should do? Leave one of your dirty sweaters outside for her.”

“Why?”

“It’ll have your scent on it. I’ve read that it can help lost dogs to find their way home.”

Chris didn’t look particularly convinced, but he nodded and got to his feet. “Okay, it’s worth a shot.”

 

The ride home was a subdued affair. Although neither said much, Zach could tell that Chris was still checking every side street and corner the same as he was, holding out for a sighting. But still there was no sign of her, and Chris pulled into his drive with the air of someone who’d lost all hope.

“Hey, Chris,” Zach said, squinting out of his window towards the house. “Look.”

There on the porch, casually lying with her head resting on her front paws, was Wednesday. Sensing her owner’s return, she lifted her head and then got to her feet.

“Oh my god!” Chris leapt out of the car and was immediately set upon enthusiastically. He crouched down to hug her tightly as she licked every part of his face she could reach, tail thumping wildly. “Where were you? Huh? You scared me! Yes, I missed you too! Yes, I did!” Catching sight of Zach watching him with an amused by fond expression, Chris flushed and grinned awkwardly. “Hey, Wednesday, this is Zach; he’s one of my very favorite people.”

“Only one of them?” Zach asked, mock-affronted, as he knelt down to scratch her ears. She rewarded him with several wet licks. “Nice to meet you, too, Wednesday,” he said, smiling. “You had your dad worried sick. Don’t do that again, okay?” She answered him with a soft woof and then went back to greeting Chris, who was only too happy to let her.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. But no adventures without me from now on, you got it?” Continuing to scratch her ears, Chris glanced back up at Zach and smiled awkwardly. “I’m so sorry about all this. It definitely wasn’t how I planned to spend this afternoon.”

“What _did_ you have planned exactly?” Zach asked, his grin widening when the oh-so-predictable blush colored Chris’ cheeks. “Seriously, though, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad she’s home safe.

“Me too,” Chris agreed fervently, giving Wednesday another tight hug. 

 

They spent the remainder of the afternoon ensconced on the couch with Wednesday draped across Chris’ lap. Although Chris had checked and double-checked that the house and yard was now fully secure, Wednesday showed no signs of wanting to repeat her earlier adventure. On the contrary, it seemed to Zach like it had shaken her up as much as it had Chris. She hadn’t left his side for a moment since they’d been reunited. As Zach and Chris caught up properly, free of all of the earlier tension and anxiety, Chris’ fingers wandered idly through Wednesday’s fur, both giving and seeking reassurance that she was home safe. Zach was just happy to see that megawatt smile light up his face once more, eyes crinkling around the edges whenever it developed into fully fledged laughter.

On the tail-end of one such bout, as the setting sun steadily painted the room in deeper hues of orange, Chris turned unexpectedly serious. “I know it spoiled our plans, but I’m really glad you were here today. I don’t think I could have handled it without you.”

“You know me; always ready to help out in canine emergencies, great or small.”

Chris snorted. “Yeah, you are. Seriously, though, thank you.”

“You’ve thanked me enough already,” Zach replied, gently nudging Chris’ shoulder with his own. “You should know by now that I’m happy to be here for you when you need me.”

Looking down to slowly curl their fingers together, Chris smiled softly. “I know.” When his eyes flicked back up to Zach’s, there was that familiar intensity within them that never failed to draw Zach in like a moth to a flame. Chris met him halfway, sighing into his mouth as Zach’s hand curled around his neck.

“Is this a little more like what you had planned?” Zach asked, nuzzling his nose.

Eyes closed, Chris’ answering hum was more than a little breathless. “It’s a start.”

Wednesday decided to relocate to her bed at that point. And, not long after, her owner decided to do the same.


End file.
